Please Don't Forget
by heathersflawless
Summary: I just ask one thing of you. Please don't forget me. Please don't forget the love that we once shared. Yes maybe you have found a new love but please don't forget about your first.


I saw you today. You looked so beautiful in your baby blue dress. You haven't changed much, you're still breath-taking. I had always wondered how you were doing. There was never a day that went past when you didn't cross my mind. You looked happy. I'm glad. Your happiness meant so much to me. Still does. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry for not calling. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry that I couldn't hold onto you. I'm sorry I was so scared. I'm sorry for walking away. You were the best thing in my life and I just walked away. How could I have walked away from a love so pure. I never meant for us to part.

I heard you got married. I got your invite. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, standing by your side. I'm sorry I couldn't be your maid of honour. It just hurt too much. I ask our close friends about you still. They say you're doing great. They say you have never looked happier since you met him after we split. I'm happy for you. I hope he treats you right. Because that is what you deserve. I'm sorry I couldn't give you everything you wanted. But you were everything I wanted and more. You always were and still are.

I could never replace you. Your love for me is irreplaceable. You were, are my soul mate. My one true love. No one could ever make me feel the way you did. You know there is no one who can have a love like us. No one can relate to us. You were not just my lover but my best friend. And I will be forever grateful that I got to call you mine. We were perfect. Even if it was just for a while. The love we shared will last a life time.

You deserve all the best things in life, and I am happy that you have someone to share them with. Someone like you deserves to be loved. You should never go a day without being told you are loved. I just wish that it could be coming from my lips and not another's.

I heard you became a dance teacher. I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it. I'm happy that you are doing what you love. You always were the best teacher. Not just in dancing but in life. You taught me how to be strong. To have courage. Even though we didn't last, you still taught me how to love beyond my years. To cherish the people close to me. No life lesson could teach me as well as you did.

I regret leaving. I regret loosing you. To not call you mine now breaks my heart. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. But letting you go was the biggest one. I don't know if this is how things are meant to be. Maybe this is how things were supposed to play out. They do say after all that sometimes love isn't everything. But I really thought we were different. I know we had our problems. I just wish I could have overcome mine.

I promised myself I wouldn't ruin your life again. I promised myself that if I ever saw you again and you had someone new I wouldn't go after you. You don't deserve to have found someone and have me come back. After all that new person could be your new love. And who am I to stop you from falling in love again? I lost that right the day I walked out the door.

Do you still remember me? When you have some time to think about things am I in them? Do you ever wonder how I am and what I am doing? Do you ever think about us? What we had? Do you keep the memories locked inside? Even after all these years I still think about us. What we had. We were so in love. Nothing else mattered.

Do you ever think about the future we could of had? Because I do. Now we would have been married with one kid on the way. You would be the one carrying it because I would want the baby to look like you. I would have taken your last name and we would have a big house, or apartment. Just like we always wanted.

But I just have to know one thing. Does it feel like that with him? That everything else around you doesn't matter when you're with him? Does he rub your feet when you get in late from dance like I used too? Does he smile at you like I did when you would tell me about your day? Does he protect you right?

I know I shouldn't think of these things now since it has been so many years apart but I still can't help but wonder...

What if I didn't leave? Would you still love me today? Would we have all them things that I dream about? These are the questions that will haunt me while I watch you live them out with him.

But most importantly... Does he love you like I do?

I know he doesn't. No one can love you the way I do. You are my world. Even though you are a million miles away. I still feel you in my heart. Where you belong. Am I in yours? Or has he filled that void?

I know in my heart that our love will never be replaced. But I still doubt myself when I think of him with you. I wonder what he does to make you laugh. To make you smile. All while wishing it was me that put the smile on your face.

That is what I miss the most. Not the hugs or the kisses. But your smile. You could light up a whole room with your smile. And the feeling I would get inside from being the cause of something so beautiful will never fade away. I still get chills from remembering you smile.

You still invade every part of my life. My dreams. My heart. The choices I made will always haunt me but knowing that you are happy now eases my pain a little. Even though I would die to be the source of your happiness once again.

I just ask one thing of you. Please don't forget me. Please don't forget the love that we once shared. Yes maybe you have found a new love but please don't forget about your first.

I wish I could move on. I wish I could find someone new like you have. I wish I could learn to love someone again. But it's just too hard. I can't forget about you. I can't not love you and even though we didn't make it. Our relationship still lives on through our memories. Because the future is unknown but our memories are set in stone.


End file.
